Hel
Rank: '''Intermediate Deity '''Symbol: '''Her face '''Plane: '''Niflheim '''Alignment: '''Neutral Evil '''Portfolio: '''Death, Niflheim, Revenge '''Worshipers: '''Those who have been unjustly exiled or otherwise greatly wronged and seek vengeance, Frost Giants '''Cleric Alignments: '''Neutral, Neutral Evil, Lawful Evil '''Domains: '''Death, Darkness, Winter '''Favored Weapon: '''Scythe '''General Information: Hel is the daughter of Loki and the sister of Fenrir and Jormungander. Unlike the rest of her family she was not born with an evil nature but was cast out of Asgard into Niflheim because of her heritage and her horrific appearance with half her body being that of a beautiful woman and the other half being a rotting corpse. She has a powerful wolf as a guardian named Garm. Hel, for a time, wanted to rejoin Asgard and she wept for the death of Balder. When her siblings and father attacked the material plane during the battle of Ragnarok she did not join them. She is now the last surviving child of Loki and the ruler of Niflheim. Hel cares for the souls of those who did not die honorably as best as she can and allows Frost Giants to live in her realm as long as they don't harm these souls. Hel has become bitter toward the surviving members of her Pantheon and despises them though she does not seek another war. She has vowed to defend herself it attacked though. There are those among the Frost Giants who wish to see her finish what Loki started. There are also those in Valhalla who wish to invade her realm before the Frost Giants can build up enough strength again. Hel admires and has a strong alliance with Hades whom she sees as her counterpart in the Olympian Pantheon. Hades, for his part, utilizes his influence to keep the squabbling of devils and demons away from Niflheim. Dogma: ''' Hel believes that she has been greatly wronged by the rest of her Pantheon. She also believes that many of those who have been sent to her realm have become more honorable in death and should have the ability to be reborn as well. She pities the mortals that suffered the fallout from Ragnarok. Hel empathizes with those who have injustices committed against them and encourages them to seek cold blooded revenge. Her heart has grown hard and she has no room left for mercy. '''Clergy/Temples: Hel is most commonly worshiped by individuals with personal vendettas to settle. However, some Frost Giants have altars to her located deep within the caverns of their ice palaces. Hel in the story: Hel helped the party to recall that they were deities in a past life when they journeyed into the burial mound. She allowed the spirits of Balder and Uller to awaken within Adam and Ren respectively. When the party journeyed to Niflheim to hunt Tamamo No Mae, they met with her once again. She allowed for Vornir to return as a ghost upon their insistence and used her magic to return them to the Astral Plane and Hanhur to the Plane of Earth.